Beauty A SonicXAmyXShadow story
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: Amy is in love with both Sonic and Shadow... Who will she choose? short-story
1. Amy's confusion

**_BEAUTY_**

**_A SonicXAmyXShadow story_**

(based on the video posted on youtube, with the same title)

* * *

It just feels so cold…

I know I may have a screwed up mind sometimes (everyone somehow does…)

But I've never felt the cold that I'm feeling on such a hot and pleasant night…

What is this feeling going through me??

Here I am alone in these dark woods…

What happened with my obsession with Sonic??

I always loved Sonic, and that's the absolute truth…

But why can't I stop thinking about him??

This has been going on for quite a while…

He always noticed me… He managed to disguise it, even when it was known that I and Sonic finally got together…

I still feel like it wasn't right when I offered myself to Sonic… I mean… I've always dreamed and had curiosities of how it would be, when you do "it" for the first time with someone…

I was ready… But I don't know if I did it with the right person…

My doubts began on that simple day:

I was on my way to Sonic's house, when Shadow appeared out of nowhere. There was kindness in his voice, something unusual…

"Hiya Amy…" he said

I passed by him, and slowed down, but I didn't look at him.

"Ummm… Hiya Shadow…" I said

I was really trying not to look at him

"Do you have a minute??" he suddenly asks

I stopped after he said that. I still did not look at him, but I replied.

"I'm kinda in a hurry, but what's up??"

I heard him getting closer to me… By impulse I turned around, and he placed his arms around me…

"So-Something wrong??" I asked, as I felt cold sweat.

I was beginning to be scared. I felt a deep dark cold feeling in my stomach…

"I can't hide my feelings anymore…" he said with a seductive voice.

I looked him in the eyes…

He then closed them and placed his lips upon mine…

I felt my face beginning to be hot. It was like he wasn't being himself, this whole time. A new Shadow was born to me on the moment he kissed me.

When I came back to reality, I immediately pushed him away.

"Stop it Shadow!!" I yelled, kind of embarrassed.

We looked each other in the eyes for the firs time, that day.

"Why do you keep fighting this??" he asked, visibly mad.

I began to feel my heart jumping.

"I'm with Sonic now… Stop trying to mess with my emotions…" I said with a lower voice.

"What do you see in him??" he asked, taking a few steps in my direction.

"I'm leaving…" I said very quickly.

And I ran as fast as I could…

He didn't follow fortunately…

I kept asking what had happened back there. The way he kissed me… It stayed on my mind…

I only stopped when I got to Sonic's house.

I knocked…

And the next moment we were happily dancing on each other's arms… He was so happy to see me…

"Hey babe, I missed you…" he said very smoothly

"I missed you too darling…" I said with a tired voice.

It was almost dark outside, and the sky was with a "bloody" tone…

I watched it throughout the window, while Sonic was doing something in his room. I was still thinking a lot about Shadow…

"Something wrong??" said Sonic suddenly from behind me.

I jumped and turned at him, quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong… Why did you asked that??" I replied.

He cared for me…He always did…

"By the look on your face…" he said very gently.

I walked to him and placed my hands on his face. I wanted to get lost on those deep green eyes…

"Must be my impression…" he said with a gaze that left me mad of desire.

A tear started to grow on my right eye.

I then said with a seductive tone:  
"Just shut up and kiss me…"

And the next minute we were giving one of those "Hollywood-like" kisses. We squeezed each other real close to each other. It was like the whole world didn't exist at that moment. Not even Shadow…

Next minute we were inside his room. I threw him on the bed and continued with that long kiss… Only God knows how much it lasted…

We stopped kissing him, and climbed on the bed with him…

We looked at each other in the eyes, silently, for a while.

Again I felt my eyes pouring with tears… My thoughts of Shadow were coming back…

I kissed him quickly so he wouldn't notice…

Next minute I felt his hands, unzipping my dress…

And the next minute I was like a part of him and he was a part of me…

It was… phenomenal…

Later our bare bodies were side by side… My head was on his shoulder and I felt kind of sleepy…

"Sleep well… Amy…" I heard him whisper, before falling completely asleep.

Although I felt really great after that, now that I think of it I feel weird…

I mean…

How could I have gone to bed with Sonic thinking about Shadow??

It's like I wanted to do it with Shadow…

Oh… How am I ever gonna figure this out…

I hope time can help my thoughts….


	2. Amy's decision

Have I deceived myself with this choice

Have I deceived myself with this choice??

I feel guilt for finally having made a decision of which of them I liked best…

Thing is…

Have I followed my heart or my head??

I didn't told this to anyone, not even to Cream…

But they will know about my decision in no time… I mean, rumours usually run fast around people's mouths…

But this confusion droved me to exhaustion…

I did not wanted anyone to get hurt…

But eventually in almost all the choices we have to do, we have to be ready if we know we're going to hurt someone…

But this is not my fault…

I blame this on my feelings…

Ohhh…

My darling Sonic…

With Sonic… I feel…

Like in heaven…

I always felt like he was some sort of guardian angel to me… I mean… He always protected me when I was into trouble, and he saved my life more than once…

But Shadow always made me feel…

Like I'm more than myself…

Why did this happen to me??

Oh, God… I don't even know who I am anymore…

I fee like a helpless child, lost in a dark, cold foggy night…

Have I made the right choice??

I don't feel like remembering how it came to this…

But it still rings in my mind…

6 days have passed since I've slept with Sonic…

I was still thinking a lot about both Sonic and Shadow…

I don't know if I was just having some fantasies, or if it was what I really wanted. But I wanted to have both of them to myself… A dirty little secret…

It was wrong… I mean, I was in a relationship with Sonic, while thinking about Shadow. How wrong could that be??

My thoughts, suddenly went completely blank when the thing I feared most was just in front of me…

We standed still for a while…

I suddenly walked to him and hugged him…

"Shadow, I… I don't know what my feelings are right now…" I said with my voice shaking.

I was so scared. But I felt protected and understood at the same time.

Shadow looked at me exactly with the same gaze that sonic usually gives me… I was enchanted at once.

"Then let me help you…" he said like a gentleman.

A small smirk appeared on my face.

A naughty one appeared on his.

And I couldn't fight his charms anymore…

He gently passed his hands around my short hair…

And next moment he was kissing me…

And I was kissing him back…

My god I've never felt freer in my whole life…

It was like he knew exactly the sort of kiss that I wanted…

My God, my heart was pounding so hard…

It was getting more and more intense…

Then it evolved to one of those "French-kisses", I think that's what they call them…

Our tongues started to play a game of tag… Or was it hide and seek?

I had never kissed Sonic with that intensity…

But when I started thinking about Sonic, I knew… I knew what I was doing was wrong… I was cheating on my boyfriend… I wanted to make a good, well thought decision… But I knew that moment I wasn't doing the right thing…

I pushed him away, just when things were starting to get hot…

"No Shadow… I can't do this…"

His expression was of shock… I knew what he was thinking…

I started to feel wet inside and outside…

My god I felt like a slut… It wasn't me at all… But now I felt my feet on land, and I felt myself again…

I couldn't take that anymore…

It was too much…

Too much…

"I can't deal with a decision like this…" I said crying

Shadow had a more natural expression.

"Whose name is your heart saying??" he asked

Whose name was my heart saying… I didn't know what it was anymore… It kept saying both of their names…

Until I realized what I had to do…

To stop anyone from getting hurt…

To stop my confusion of feelings…

It had to be…for the best…

I turned my back to Shadow…

"I can't be with neither of you…"

My voice sounded a lot of times in my head…

A heavy silence was installed…

The silence was interrupted by the falling of the rain … It rained very intensely…

I felt him hugging me gently from the back…

"I'm so sorry Shadow…" I whispered

I couldn't tell that moment if the water that was practically flooding me was the rain or the tears that immediately started to fall.

"Don't be" said Shadow kissing me on the cheek "If that's your will…"

I took a few steps forward, but I didn't look at him… I was still feeling the taste of his mouth on my throat…

"I'm going to talk to Sonic right now…"

I had to!

I walked away…

I knew he still stayed right there, whispering:

"What the hell just happened…"

Or something like that…

As I faced the intense rain to meet my darling Sonic, I kept having the same concerned thought…

"Oh God! Am I choosing right?" I whispered to myself constantly, as I continued to cry a river of tears.

Until I've found him at his door…

The rain had stopped a little…

Again I knew he has happy to see me…

"Hi there sweetheart…" he said with a cute smile

I standed looking at him, paralyzed. He immediately noticed the tears…

"What's the matter??"

I started to hiccup and, sort of, yelled… It was the worst thing I could have done…

I cheated on him… And he was going to loose me, just like that…

He didn't had fault of anything… It was my fault! All my fault…

My God I wanted the world to end that moment so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain I would cause him…

I walked slowly to his arms… He quickly hugged me… I was shaking and soaking wet in his arms…

"Amy what's wrong?? Tell me!!" he shouted.

I felt his heart pounding beside mine. I don't know which of them was pounding faster…

We ended up laying on the ground with me crying like a child in his arms…

What happened next…

I just want to forget…

The moment I finally told Sonic that it was over, and I saw one of my childhood dreams being torn apart…

I don't want to remember his reaction…

He loved me…

He actually and truly loved me…

And I loved him… So much…

What can be worst than making choices??

Is it the guilt??

Or the feeling that you've lost more than you could have won??

_**The end**_

_**(check out the video if you liked it)**_


End file.
